


Finding out

by orphan_account



Series: Based off Hamiltots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie finds out what's up, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hamiltots verse, Little!Alex, Mentions of king George the third, Non-Sexual Age Play, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie confronts her Dad about stuff she's noticed and isn't really prepared to get the answer that she got.ALSO known as: 'teen asks parent question they are not ready to know the answer to and is not ok'





	1. The confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> As it turns out the secret was a matter of international security.   
> Oops.

"Dad?"  
"Yes Angie? I'm busy right now," he said, continuing to type up his latest report for work, he needed to get ahead of the work, this way of something comes up he is set to do what's appropriate.

"Dad we need to talk, can you stop working for a little bit?" asked Angie nervously, picking at the cuffs of her hoodie, "Its maybe important."

He sighed and closed his laptop, turning to face her.

"What's on your mind?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The things adults don't realize a ton about kids is that they are people too, can find stuff out from outside sources.

Adults can't shelter kids and keep them in the dark, kids can find out things.

They notice far more than anyone thinks.

("Dude we can't curse there are adults around.")

("What are you doing, you can't curse there are kids here!")

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alexander: Eliza.  
Alexander: she figured out about me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Another thing about kids is that they are horrific little monsters who have no empathy really until puberty. They don't have full emotions until then but when they do....

They realize how bad the world really is. 

(Killing each other in a game is fun when you're a kid, you would kill a man if you have to, everyone tells monster stories.

If you look back on how you thought as a kid you block it out mostly. Think you just didn't understand those concepts and was copying what adults told you.)

(Kids make up worse stories than adults)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eliza: what do you mean Alexander? Who knows what about you?  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Teenagers are the least predictable members of society, caught somewhere between the apathy of adults and the horror of children.  
There is no way to figure out where they are on the spectrum until they show you, no defining signs except action.

Angelica Hamilton was definitely on the adult side of things.

This is more dangerous of course, as she wasn't a real adult yet.

She still asked questions, she just had the ability to think the answers through critically now.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alexander: Angie.  
Alexander: she knows about me being little  
sometimes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I know this might seem unreasonable to you Dad but could you maybe stop texting right now?" Angie asked him with a concerned face, like she hated saying it, "I kind of want your full attention for this."

"Angelica you have my full attention don't worry." He said looking distressed himself, "I am just updating others on this."

"So other people know? Who knows?"

"You can't talk about this to anyone Angie." He said suddenly looking very scared, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I wasn't going to I was just wondering who already knows so I could maybe talk to them about it?" She said looking very unsure about it. Maybe trying to honestly talk it out with her dad was a bad idea...  
Did she even really want to know who else knew about her dad being a small child in action? Sure she could talk to them and get clarification on what the hell was going on but god,  
At what cost?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eliza Hamilton liked to think of herself as a logical person, she really did.  
When she got texts like this from her husband though, she panicked and tried immediately to learn what was going on.  
Where was he? Was Angie with him? How was he emotionally having this conversation with her?

Eliza remembered how hard it was for him to tell her, and she was his goddamn wife who he had already thought of as a caregiver in his head-how would he react when his teenage daughter found out?

She hoped he was home. Things would be easier to deal with if he was at home. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"-And your Aunt Angelica. I think that's it."

Angie stared at him in open shock and slight horror. She was not prepared for this. 

"As....interesting as that is to hear I am slightly more interested in learning how the fuck you met the King of England and how you going into a childish headspace ever came up when you met." She said slowly.

"I mean it's not my story to tell but-"

"Dad no please don't tell me, I need to have some ignorance here please." 

"You were asking Ang-"

"Dad I am going to tell you something you cannot repeat to literally anyone ok? It might shock you as much as this entire situation has shocked me."

"What is it Angelica?"

"I read real person fanfiction about famous people. That may or may not include people I actually know. Please tell me nothing as to how you met or how this came up with ANYONE. I will make up perfectly reasonable ways that don't make me want to scream on the inside on my own. If I ever want to know in the future, remind me that I said now that I really don't want to know."

"How the-Why do you read that shit?"

"That's not important Dad. I don't tell anyone about this and you don't tell anyone about my fanfiction, deal?"

"Can I at least talk to some people about it? You have multiple people to talk to about this."

"Oh sure I can totally call up the fucking king of England to talk about this."

"You are really fixated on the fact he knows about this."

"You can tell everyone who knows about you but that's it. And if you tell the king of England you have to tell him to give me absolutely no information at all about how he knows about you. And tell him not to judge me."

"He's someone you read this 'fanfiction' about isn't he."

Angie blushed. "No....."


	2. A teen talks to two more people she trusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza doesn't understand that Angie is concerned for her dad, that Angie is on constant 'Look after little kids' mode at home.
> 
>  
> 
> Philip knows what to say though even though he has no fucking idea about what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would get a second chapter but here it is. It's been less than 12 hours since I posted the first chapter but I was inspired-sue me.

"Do you need any help mom?" 

Eliza looked up, stopping her action of folding clothes for a second. Her daughter Angie was there in her pajamas looking a little sheepish.

"I might. You think you can separate the clothes well enough?" She answered with a grin, help would get this done faster. Angie was such a thoughtful girl, but she probably wanted something too.

"Of course I can, even if I couldn't I could guess the sizes well enough to at least put them in the right rooms, which matters more." She sat down and started picking up clothes from the basket. "It must be a real relief for you when we are deemed old enough to do our own laundry."

"Well, four down four to go." Eliza replied with a wink. No it would be a while before the next child was ready to do his own, until then the smaller kids just had to learn how to put away their clothes and also put them in the hamper in the first place. "So what's on your mind? I know you wouldn't just offer to help for no reason."

"Well I do want to talk. I know it's easiest to talk while doing this, it's why I do help a lot of the time."

"Yes I know Angie. So what did you want to talk about today?"

She stayed quiet for a few moments and folded a few pairs of pants in that time, "I know Dad told you about me confronting him about the whole," she gestured to her head,"headspace baby thing? I don't really know what to do with the information."

Oh. She wanted to talk about this. It was only a matter of time, so Eliza thought carefully about how to respond.   
"Well you don't really need to do anything with the information. Your father already has plenty of people who know and want to deal with him when he's little. You don't have to be one of them-"

"But mom what if he's little and no one else is around? I don't want him to be lonely, I know how babies get, I helped take care of all of my little siblings when they were babies!" She sounded very concerned. 

"I'm glad you care about your father Angelica, but I was saying that he most likely would not want to be taken care of by you since you are his daughter. If you and him are alone and he's little you know who to call now." Eliza tried to placate her concerned 17 year old. It really wasn't right to put something like this on her shoulders. 

"I understand mom." She said and kept folding the laundry in silence, Eliza knowing it wasn't the end, that Angie was holding back somewhat. It could wait though, having 8 kids means you learn to pick your battles.   
Angie would probably come talk to her if she had more to say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Angie what's wrong why are you so quiet tonight?" Asked Philip, walking into the room he shared with his sister.

"I can't tell you it's a secret Philip." 

"Well then tell me everything you can without giving away the secret. It's clearly bugging you." He Said sitting on his bed and grinning at her.

"Ok so I found out something that I wasn't prepared to figure out and I know it's silly but I feel a responsibility to do something but it's already taken care of-"

"What do you mean?" He interrupted. 

She sighed, "Philip let me talk, so-"

"No I don't think I will. If this secret is being taken care of then you shouldn't feel any responsibility for it."

"You DONT understand. I'm worried that the secret is not being taken care of all the time! That the secret is more common than the people taking care of the secret knows and can't take care of the secret all the time!" She said slightly raising her voice at him. Shouting down people bigger than them was the Hamilton way in arguments after all, but she could not afford to be too loud. No one could hear this discussion.

"If that is the case and you see the secret not being taken care of then take care of it. It's not rocket science Ang!" He Said rolling his eyes

"But....what if they don't want to be taken care of by me?" She said in a small voice.

"You are a Hamilton. You know how to get around something at least five different ways, I'm sure you can take care of the secret in a way that is unexpected and that will not be rejected. Is that what you want to hear?"

"God dammit Philip how are you so logical. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you. Tell no one what I said today."

"Of course Ang. I can keep a secret. For example your crush on-" 

"Oh come on Philip I told you not to talk about that, it's so embarrassing that i like her!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eliza watched as her two oldest ran downstairs and Angie tackled her brother in the living room starting to beat him with a throw pillow while Philip kept laughing and shouting at her; "You cannot hide your love for her forever Angie!!! Come on who else is gonna be your brother of honor at your wedding to her?"

"If I kill you by beating with a pillow now I am making the brother of honor be Pip, he doesn't talk back to me."

A pretty normal day all in all.

**Author's Note:**

> He told her a list of who knows with no context as to why they know or in what situation they met in the first place.
> 
> She totally reads kgiii rpf.


End file.
